


Астра (Aster)

by Levittra_Hazard



Category: Thief (Video Game Original Series), Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Action, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:50:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levittra_Hazard/pseuds/Levittra_Hazard
Summary: Причины и следствия заговора лейтенанта Мосли и язычников.





	Астра (Aster)

      Холодная темнота пустых глаз металлической маски наполнилась зелёным светом. Голова со скрежетом начала крутиться, осматривая каждый уголок комнаты. 

      — Лейтенант, — механист, устанавливающий новую систему охраны в архиве, протянул Мосли бумаги. — Всё в норме. Теперь пройти смогут только стражи порядка или те, у кого есть пропуск. Остальным вход будет строго воспрещён, — он пару раз ударил трубкой по зелёной колбе. — Если цвет сменится на жёлтый, значит, замечено что-то подозрительное, если на красный — поднимется тревога. Ваша охрана, конечно, не допустит, чтобы кто-то прошмыгнул сюда, но это базовая опция, сами понимаете. Можете не беспокоиться, систему невозможно обмануть.

      — Ясно, — безразлично ответила Мосли, не отрывая взгляда от металлического лица камеры. Когда город успел так измениться? Ещё вчера они, стражники, сменяли друг друга на карауле, ловили преступников на улицах и сдерживали неизвестно откуда взявшихся тварей, нападавших на граждан, а теперь коридоры наполнились механическими детьми Карраса и его людей. Патрули сменились этими махинами, которые, гремя на несколько улиц, лишали сна и покоя горожан. Мосли ловила себя на мысли, что уж лучше снова сражаться с теми тварями, чем смотреть на то, как их город обрастает металлом и становится ещё серее, а воздух — ещё противнее. В газетах писали, что твари — это обезумевшие язычники, потому что нападению в первую очередь подвергались хаммериты. Но Мосли, как и многие другие стражники, сражалась с этими чудовищами и знала, что то были не люди. Шериф Труарт, впрочем, больше верил россказням местных журналистов и продолжал настаивать на том, что охоту на язычников необходимо усилить. 

      — Эй, Рыжая! — на голову Мосли опустился тяжёлый шлем. Ещё один подарок механистов. Когда-то ведь именно они занимались улучшением экипировки стражи; это было до того, как они решили заменить все отряды своими роботами. Неужели шериф не замечал того, как быстро механисты проникли во все сферы жизни их города? — Будешь так всматриваться в наших «глазастых стражей», сломаешь им все установки!

      — Не ты ли больше всех в них веришь, Хаген? — Мосли взяла шлем в руки и отряхнула его от пыли. Она всё реже выходила на улицы с патрулем, ссылаясь на работу в офисе, благо её пока хватало. Мосли с удовольствием бралась за дела по борделям или ворам. Всё, лишь бы не очередная бессмысленная охота на язычников. 

      — Верю! — воскликнул Хаген с таким возмущением, будто его обвинили в предательстве родины, но тут же остыл, поняв, что Мосли лишь пыталась парировать его провокацию, а он попался, как зелёный новичок. — Просто ты, рыжая ведьма, можешь и не такое сломать, — он усмехнулся. — Мы идём на рейд, ты с нами? Сегодня нет никаких проституток и ворья, только мерзкие отродья. Мой клинок уже жаждет их крови!

      — Твой клинок жаждет местных проституток, а мои успехи в прикрытии борделей тебе явно мешают, — ответила Мосли и начала спускаться по лестнице. 

      — Если ты не пойдёшь сегодня, то шериф тебя точно отправит в отставку! 

      Мосли остановилась на ступеньке, сомкнув пятки сапог, и провела пальцами по шлему. Она лейтенант городской стражи. Хаген прав: она должна охранять этот город. Но она не могла смириться с тем, что обязана убивать кого-то без причины. 

      — Я пойду в патруль.

      — Мы нашли стоянку язычников, думаю, там будет гораздо веселее. 

      — Я уже набрала команду, — Мосли врала, но Хаген был достаточно глуп, чтобы поверить. — Удачи твоей группе в захвате, — она едва не пожелала ему смерти на этом задании, но вовремя остановила себя. Кто знает, может, шериф не ходил по улицам со святым огнём лишь потому, что от рук язычников пока не погиб ни один стражник с высоким званием. Да и Хаген, умри он на этом геноцидном задании, точно не заслуживал звания героя, которое ему наверняка дадут. Он, конечно, был преданным псом стражи, но сейчас они все занимались не тем.

      Мосли прошла мимо кабинета шерифа, опустив голову. Оказавшись у себя, она закрылась и тяжело выдохнула. Возможно, патруль — не такая плохая идея; ей нужно было остудить голову и разобраться с собой. Она заполнила форму и переоделась. В коридоре шумел Хаген со своими людьми, кровожадно выкрикивая брань в адрес язычников и наверняка уже представляя, как те их встретят. Когда голоса стихли, она вышла из кабинета, сжимая кулаки. Это не правильно. 

      — Лейтенант Мосли, уже уходите? — удивлённо спросил охранник. 

      — Выхожу на патруль, — она передала заявление. — Возможно, до утра. 

      — Успехов вам. И да восторжествует справедливость! — молодой боец отдал честь и протянул пробитый краешек талона. Какая справедливость может быть в городе, где официально разрешён геноцид?

  


***

  


      Мосли обходила уже четвертый квартал. Где-то в домах горел огонь, но тут же затухал, стоило кому-то в форме стражника появиться на улице. Из-за углов доносилось тихое шипение: «Убийцы». Мосли больше не слышала ни довольных выкриков с других улиц, ни одобрения почтительных граждан, которые раньше, проходя мимо, всегда улыбались и благодарили охрану за их покой. Теперь она слышала лишь эти редкие оскорбления, случайно доносимые до неё ветром. Она чувствовала, что горожане будут отворачиваться от стражи всё больше и больше. И они имели на это полное право. 

      Мимо вдруг пробежал человек. Она заметила его округлившиеся глаза и открывшийся рот. На секунду он замедлился, казалось, что и вовсе встал, но Мосли отвернулась, словно никого там и не было, и пошла дальше. Страже были даны подробные инструкции о внешнем виде язычников, об их одежде и татуировках. Несомненно, только что она пропустила кого-то из них, но сейчас упрекнуть её в этом было некому. Хвалиться, впрочем, тут тоже нечем.

      Чем ближе она подходила к повороту, тем шумнее становилось. Мосли обхватила рукоять меча, приготовившись к любой атаке, и шагнула вперёд. Обычно она проверяла маршруты налётов, чтобы не пересекаться, но в этот день Хаген расстроил её привычный режим.

      Переулок и парк были залиты огнём и кровью. Один из стражников вынимал копьё из тела мёртвой язычницы, уперев ногу ей в подбородок. Другой вытирал лезвие меча о её сорванную юбку. Хаген с улыбкой смотрел в пустеющие глаза язычника, повисшего на лезвии его меча. Его пальцы отчаянно пытались хвататься за одежду и оружие лейтенанта, но жизнь быстро покидала его тело. Хаген громко усмехнулся, отбросив мертвеца в огонь. 

      — Ты, — Хаген указал копейщику пальцем на переулок. — Догони сбежавшего.

      — Есть!

      — О... — он только заметил замершую с мечом в руке Мосли. — Ты и правда вышла в патруль, — он добро улыбнулся. Странно, но это и правда была добрая улыбка, без поддёвок или иронии, потому что Хагена переполняло чувство выполненного долга, и ему не хотелось ругаться со своими. — Правда, пропустила всё самое интересное, — он пожал плечами. — В следующий раз приглашу тебя заранее, — он перешагнул через тело язычника и поднял мечом край палатки, под которым, несмотря на бушевавший вокруг огонь, прятался ребенок. Тот старательно пытался потушить то и дело загорающиеся волосы и одежду. — Нашёлся, — Хаген одним ударом снёс мальчику голову. Детское тельце повалилось на бок, в горящую траву, голова покатилась вниз с холма к переулку и остановилась в паре метров от Мосли. 

      Её пальцы будто окаменели. Напади на неё кто-нибудь сейчас, она вряд ли смогла бы отразить удар мечом. Она знала, что после кровавых налётов стражи в живых не оставалось никого; она знала, что Хаген беспрекословно выполнял все последние приказы шерифа Труарта. В столовой почти каждый день обсуждались эти налёты во всех деталях, но Мосли не была готова увидеть всё живьём. Ведь гибли сейчас не те монстры, с которыми они сражались тогда, а люди. «Это геноцид...», — пронеслось с громом по голове Мосли. Она опустила голову и повернулась.

      — Уходишь?

      — Я при исполнении, — сухо ответила Мосли.

      — Ты шла в ту сторону? — Хаген спустился с холма и подошёл к Мосли. — Не видела по пути язычника? Он как раз убежал в твою сторону. Лысый, татуировка на правой руке с какими-то письменами.

      — Нет. Должно быть, свернул раньше. — Мосли наконец-то смогла отпустить рукоять меча. Она снова врёт своим же. Нарушает клятву, которую повторяла каждый день в академии, которую с гордостью зачитывала на каждом повышении. Которую проклинала каждую ночь.

      — Странно... — Хаген смотрел будто сквозь угол переулка, вспоминая все повороты и дома, словно ища ответ, где же мог скрыться тот язычник, не попавшись на глаза Мосли.

      — Лейтенант! Тут ещё один!

      Раздался крик, лязгнул металл, но Мосли уже стремительно спускалась по соседней улочке. Ещё пять кварталов, и она закончит обход, сдаст отчёт и спокойно уйдёт домой. Поворот, спуск, поворот, переход через мост. Мосли почти не смотрела по сторонам. Самый бесполезный патруль на свете, пожалуй. Справа мелькнула чёрная тень, и Мосли напряглась, надеясь, что это не очередной язычник, а просто какой-нибудь вор или убийца в розыске, но улица была пуста. На всякий случай Мосли обошла каждый угол и, почти добравшись до перехода, услышала крик о помощи с соседней улицы. Сорвавшись с места, она перепрыгнула тележку, переграждавшую дорогу, и выбежала на улицу, с которой доносился шум: один стражник держал за локоть женщину, другой пытался снять с неё балахон.

      — Что здесь происходит?

      — Лейтенант! — стражники приосанились, но женщину не отпустили. — Мы обнаружили язычницу, лейтенант Мосли!

      — Вы внимательно читали инструкции? С чего вы решили, что она язычница?

      — Ну... — тот стражник, который пытался снять с женщины балахон, потупил взгляд.

      — Она искала травы у того сада... Это частная территория и...

      — Травы нужны больным, лекарям, матерям, кому угодно. Не каждый горожанин язычник, — Мосли достала веревку и связала женщине руки. — Я допрошу её. А вы двое продолжайте обход.

      — Есть!

      Кожа на руках женщины была словно кора умершего дерева: бледная и сухая, вся в рубцах и трещинах. Болезненный вид её старил: в чёрных вьющихся волосах пробивалась седина, лицо выглядело уставшим и измученным, но пленительно зеленый блеск глаз говорил о молодости и... дерзости?.. Мосли натянула веревку.

      — Представьтесь, мисс.

      — Виктория.

      — Фамилия?

      — У меня нет фамилии, мисс Мосли, — женщина улыбнулась и пошатнулась.

      «Бездомная?» — Мосли уже собиралась задать этот вопрос женщине, но та потеряла сознание. Мосли, конечно, могла на руках донести её до своего дома — тренировались все стражники одинаково, женщинам позволяли лишь носить снаряжение полегче, делая скидку на физические данные, — но на спине было бы быстрее. Всего один квартал — и Мосли уже была у себя дома.

      Её участок был единственным в округе, где ещё не вырубили сад.

      

***

      — Вы долго спали, мисс Виктория, — Мосли отложила в сторону книгу, увидев, что женщина открыла глаза. — Воды?

      Виктория кивнула и потянулась к стакану, забыв, что её руки связаны вместе. Она вопросительно посмотрела на Мосли.

      — Вы больны, но, — Мосли оттянула выше рукав балахона, который был на женщине, и указала на узор, — вы язычница. У меня есть чёткий приказ...

      — Так почему я ещё жива? — Виктория отпила воды и поставила стакан на стол у кровати.

      — Не знаю, — Мосли встала со стула и подошла к окну. — Вы ведь попытаетесь убить меня, Виктория? — В Академии учили, что с преступником долгие разговоры ни к чему. Преступник уже не гражданин и уважения не заслуживает.

      — Вы убили хоть одного язычника?

      — Нет.

      — Вы погубили хоть одно растение?

      — Разве что траву, по которой я хожу.

      Виктория улыбнулась и закрыла глаза. Комната будто заполнилась запахом шишек, орошённой росой травы и тягучей смолы. Мосли почти слышала шелест листьев... Она с ужасом открыла глаза, вырвавшись из воспоминаний о лесе, в котором бродила с отцом, и посмотрела на свою заложницу. Та спокойно глядела в ответ, сложив руки на одеяле.

      — Мне пока не за что убивать вас, лейтенант Мосли, — на её лице появилась загадочная улыбка, от которой Мосли захотелось схватиться за клинок, будто ей что-то угрожало. Но в то же время, эта улыбка зачаровывала её, Мосли казалось, что именно ей она вреда не принесёт.

      Виктория закашлялась и потянулась за стаканом.

      — Вам надо отлежаться. — Мосли помогла ей выпить воды и уложила обратно на подушки. — Вы слишком слабы... — она посмотрела на верёвки на руках Виктории. — Но Вы всё ещё преступник.

      — А Вы всё ещё лейтенант стражи, — Виктория улыбнулась и закрыла глаза.

  


***

  


      

      — Мосли, ты знаешь, я доверяю тебе как себе, я вижу в тебе лучшего кандидата на моё место, но ради всего святого ты творишь, родная?

      Труарт всегда по-отечески и с уважением относился к Мосли. Он видел, как она чтила закон, как выполняла указы государства и Барона. Как чтила устав, как помогала бороться с напавшими на город тварями в прошлом году. Она не раз показывала свои доблесть и честь, а главное, полностью оправдывала данное ей звание лейтенанта. Но приказ об убийстве язычников она исполнять не желала. В то время как глуповатый Хаген с радостью перевыполнил все нормы, Мосли не могла вписать и строчки в свой рапорт по этому делу.

      — Понимаешь, если ты не начнёшь выполнять один простой приказ, всё может поменяться. Я буду вынужден лишить тебя звания лейтенанта и... Я не хочу этого, Мосли! — он несильно ударил кулаком по столу, будто придавая себе грозности. — Я вижу в тебе отличного стража Города. Что же не так, Мосли?

      — А зачем убивать язычников? — дерзко возразила Мосли. — Простите, но я не понимаю, кто мог отдать такой приказ, из-за которого мы устраиваем геноцид каждую ночь. Это жестоко и несправедливо.

      — Мосли... — Труарт вздохнул. — Сейчас я не намерен обсуждать этот приказ с тобой. Потом мы ещё поговорим на эту тему, — он строго погрозил ей пальцем. — Жду отчёт по допросу задержанной тобой гражданки.

      — Она чиста.

      — Но она пробралась в чужой сад.

      — И ничего там не сделала. Это был мой сад и она чиста, шериф, — Мосли склонила голову. — Отчёт будет у вас к обеду.

  


***

  


      Отчёт она написала быстро, много времени для этого не требовалось: всё по форме для граждан, задержанных по ложному обвинению. В графе «Фамилия» она вывела «Смоули» и бросила бумаги на край стола. Язычница Виктория без фамилии — может даже и не Виктория, может даже и не язычница?.. Мосли провела пальцами по своим рукам, словно бы вспоминая. Чем болела та женщина? Насколько это опасно? Может, ей нужны какие-то лекарства? Вести её к лекарю было нельзя. «Охота на ведьм» находила отклик и среди жителей; кто знает, как отреагирует лекарь, он ведь точно увидит у неё татуировку язычников. Мосли почувствовала, как покраснели от стыда уши. Вчера она хотела переодеть и помыть Викторию, но не решилась нарушить её личное пространство без спроса, и в итоге ждала, пока та не очнулась, а потом просто забыла спросить. Надо было однозначно стянуть с неё тот балахон.

      Днём в её окно постучался грач. Птицы давно улетели из города, с тех пор как дым от заводов затянул всё небо тучами. Но грач настойчиво продолжал стучать в окно, пока она не открыла его. Повернувшись, он потряс лапкой, дождавшись, пока Мосли не снимет записку, а затем вылетел на улицу, где его поймал какой-то мужчина. Кто это был, Мосли рассмотреть не успела, — как только птица оказалась в его руках, он скрылся в переулке. Закрыв дверь, Мосли развернула записку, где корявым почерком было выведено: «Спасибо». Улыбнувшись, она поднесла записку к горящей лампе. Бумага, охваченная голубым пламенем, быстро исчезла в воздухе. «Было бы за что», — с грустью подумала Мосли.

      Вечером, закончив с отчётами и допросами, Мосли прошлась по лавкам лекарей, набрав у них средств, описывая каждый раз разные симптомы своей «больной тётушки». Затем она отправилась на рынок. Точных размеров Виктории она не знала — та была выше её на полголовы, но фигуру скрывал балахон. Мосли с трудом, но всё-таки удалось подобрать платье с длинными рукавами и высоким воротом. Почему-то чёрный показался ей самым подходящим цветом. На предложение продавщицы добавить пояс Мосли тут же ответила: «Зелёный». Её одарили удивлённым и несколько пренебрежительным взглядом. Деревья, цветы, зелень — сколько всего стало в обществе табуированным с тех пор, как язычников обвинили в нашествии тварей? Но виноваты ли они вообще?..

  


***

  


      — Виктория! — Мосли распахнула дверь комнаты, в которой оставила вчера её. Та стояла у окна со стаканом воды и смотрела на сад. — Ты сняла веревки...

      — Это было не сложно. Ты не затянула узлы, — Виктория даже не повернулась. — Твоё дыхание сбито. Ты бежала сюда, почему? Ты заперла меня, но знала, что я смогу снять верёвки и выйти из комнаты, но не решусь уйти. К чему спешка? Ты хотела что-то спросить?

      — Нападение тварей год назад! В-в-ва... — Мосли сделала глубокий вдох. Она и правда бежала сюда, внезапно осознав, что у неё дома находится язычница, которая могла дать ответ. — Ваших рук дело?

      — Сложно сказать, — Виктория провела по стеклу пальцем, вырисовывая причудливый узор. — Не наших рук, но мы были не против, ведь на то была воля того, кому мы поклоняемся, — она закончила, и узор засветился зелёным. От рамы к Мосли потянулась было лиана, но вдруг замерла, а затем упала на пол, рассыпавшись сухими ветками. 

      Виктория снова закашлялась. Её зелёные глаза, полные ненависти, обратились к серому небу.

      — Тебе плохо... — Мосли вздохнула и достала из пакета лекарства.

      — Этот город... Когда твой сад последний раз видел свет?

      — Виктория, — Мосли ухватила её за запястье: раздался хруст, словно она наступила на сухую ветку в лесу. Она сглотнула, но руки не отпустила. — Вернись в постель. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, — жестокий зелёный взгляд теперь был обращён на Мосли. — И если ты разрешишь мне позаботиться о тебе, я разрешу тебе позаботиться о моём саде. Я обещаю, у меня ты в безопасности. Пожалуйста.

      — Ты... — гнев в глазах женщины сменился безразличием. — Почему ты не убила меня сразу? Я же созналась в том, что было год назад. Разве не таких, как я, вам приказано уничтожать?

      — Мы не в ответе за наших богов. А ты для меня — лишь больной горожанин... — Мосли протянула пакет с лекарствами

      Виктория приняла его и села на кровать. Принюхиваясь, она разделяла купленные лекарства: ненужное отставлялось в сторону, а полезное, ну или по крайней мере то, от чего она не морщилась, ставилось на тумбочку.

      — Это что?

      — Это платье... — Мосли снова почувствовала, как выдают её покрасневшие кончики ушей, но старалась не обращать внимание. — В этом балахоне тебя примут за бездомную или язычника, а так ты хотя бы сойдёшь за городскую. Но сначала тебе нужно принять ванну. Я помогу.

      — Ты уверена, что я не справлюсь, — голос Виктории звучал насмешливо.

      — Вчера ты упала в обморок у меня на руках, — твёрдо ответила Мосли.

      — Бедная Астра, — Виктория подалась вперёд и коснулась щеки девушки. — У тебя нет шипов, но ты всем своим видом пытаешься доказать, что колючая. Однако столько нежных игл лишь делают тебя мягче... — её шершавая ладонь опустилась к воротнику рубашки Мосли. — Тебе неприятно?

      — Нет, — Мосли даже не поморщилась. — Я хочу помочь вам, Виктория. — она твёрдо взяла язычницу за запястье.

      — Я позволю тебе, Астра, — нежно сказала та и поднялась.

      На первом этаже небольшого дома располагалась ванная. Классический черно-белый кафель, небольшая умывальня, всего один туалет. Семья Мосли никогда не была богатой и позволить себе дворцов или больших поместий не могла, но мать настаивала на домике с садом, и отец не смог отказать. Мосли с детства ухаживала за этим садом, и твёрдо знала, что защищает его по своему желанию, а не потому, что это наследие родителей. Виктория стащила с себя балахон, спустив его на пол, и шагнула в наполненную ванну. Мосли сняла жилет и закатала рукава рубашки, приготовившись помочь.

      — Ты не присоединишься ко мне? — лукаво спросила Виктория, перебросив свои черные локоны через плечо. Её идеальное тело было покрыто трещинами и надрывами, словно дерево, давно лишенное жизни и изнемогающее в пустыне.

      — Ты соврала, — Мосли смотрела на то место, где ещё вчера точно видела татуировку язычника. — Зачем? Я бы отпустила тебя... — она пододвинула табурет и взяла вехотку с мылом.

      — Больного гражданина? — Виктория опустилась ниже, чтобы быть на одном уровне с Мосли, и улыбнулась. — Обычному гражданину ты бы не задавала таких вопросов, — она наклонилась вперёд к уху девушки, — и не пустила бы в свой сокровенный сад.

  


***

  


      

      Виктория была больна. Она могла сколь угодно, гордо подняв голову, острить и подтрунивать, но все её старания шли прахом, стоило только Мосли увидеть изуродованные руки или бледнеющее лицо. 

      Из ванной Мосли вновь пришлось нести Викторию в комнату на себе. Обнаженное тело язычницы можно было назвать красивым, но прикосновение к нему сродни радостному объятию с деревом. На руках Мосли появлялись мелкие порезы от острых, как шипы, краёв особенно больших надрывов на коже Виктории.

      Уложив её на кровать, Мосли принесла одну из ночных рубашек своей матери — те были большими, безразмерными, и напоминали тот самый балахон, который был на Виктории. Одев и накрыв Викторию одеялом, Мосли склонилась над ней. Бледные потрескавшиеся губы открывались и закрывались, словно повторяя какое-то заклятие. Возможно, так и было. Возможно, Мосли следовало убить её прямо сейчас — или того и гляди, как любили говорить в столовой городской стражи, на неё обрушится сейчас град из лягушек или нападут эти мерзкие твари.

      Но почему-то здесь, рядом с Викторией, в доме с любимым садом, Мосли забывала о своём долге — она будто снова была той девочкой, которую родители учили быть леди, помогать нуждающимся и следить за растениями, «ведь они тоже живые»... 

      Мосли с ужасом остановила себя на этой мысли и встала с кровати. Нет. Всему должен быть предел. Она может считать язычников людьми и не участвовать в их геноциде, идя против приказа, но уподобляться им она ни в коем случае не должна.

  


***

  


      

      Утром Мосли занесла в комнату Виктории горшок с пионами, который стоял в комнате матери, оставив его на подоконнике, рядом с высохшей лианой, и осторожно потрясла за плечо спящую.

      — Сегодня я вернусь поздно. Не знаю, что ты ешь, но вот, — она кивнула на тумбочку, куда уже поставила тарелку супа и хлеб с овощами. Мосли не знала, как быть с животной пищей. Ей почему-то казалось, что животных язычники не едят. Хотя, конечно, она могла ошибаться. 

      — Выздоравливай, пожалуйста, — почти шёпотом произнесла Мосли и убрала с лица Виктории прядь чёрных волос.

      — Мне нельзя здесь оставаться?

      — Это опасно, — Мосли встала и поправила свою рубашку.

      — Но разве ты не хочешь, чтобы я здесь осталась?

      Мосли промолчала. Это вопрос, который ей давно стоило задать самой себе, но она отчего-то всё забывала. Зелёные глаза напротив настойчиво требовали ответа и будто вырывали из груди: «Хочу». Мосли открыла рот и отвернулась к двери.

      — Я разрешаю тебе выйти в сад, если почувствуешь себя лучше. Только надень платье. Никто из зевак не должен принять тебя за язычника.

      — Хорошо, моя Астра, — голос Виктории прозвучал мягко, словно ручей, текущий меж холмов в лесу.

      На секунду Мосли снова почувствовала запах хвои, но тут же вышла из комнаты, захлопнув дверь. Она видела, как колдуют хаммериты, используя силу огня и воды. Видела магию механистов — те не отличались особо от хаммеритов. Но никто не знал, как действуют язычники. Все свидетели уже покинули этот мир, и некому было рассказать. Трупы, которые оставались на местах стычек с язычниками, врастали в землю и деревья, но с тех пор, как большинство деревьев было вырублено, никто такого не видел, и рассказы превратились в байки. Мосли вышла из дома и, не оглядываясь, побрела на работу. Она чувствовала, как зелёные глаза смотрят на неё из окна второго этажа, но всеми силами заставляла себя не оборачиваться.

  


***

  


      

      — Берёте патруль? Одна?

      — Я лейтенант, справлюсь и одна, — Мосли поправила ножны меча и взяла талон у новичка на вахте.

      Обычно она сверялась с рейдом Хагена и знала куда идти, чтобы не столкнуться с его группой, но сегодня ей это и надо было. В прошлый раз она случайно наткнулась на убегавшего от стражи язычника, а теперь намеренно шла в тот переулок, где тот мог скрыться, если Хагена, конечно, так просто провести.

      — Масло испорчено! — вдали раздался крик, и Мосли усмехнулась. Да, в этот раз шансы на побег у язычников немного выше, ведь Хаген не мог начать с атаки огнём. Точнее, мог бы, проверь он перед выходом, нет ли в масле воды и соли. Мосли спряталась за столбом и замерла в ожидании. Лязг металла и крики не мешали ей. Наконец, спотыкаясь, в переулке показался один из язычников. Резким движением она схватила его за руку и затащила в нишу.

      — Тсс, — она заткнула ему рот. Мимо по улице пронёсся копейщик. — Я не враг, — она прижала язычника к стене сильнее, чтобы тот прекратил биться в истерике, и вытащила конверт. — Передай это вашим главным. Можешь прочитать, мне всё равно, главное донеси. Я не буду за тобой следить, и это не засада. Но, возможно, я смогу помочь всем вам. Уяснил?

      Язычник закивал, и Мосли отпустила его. Он взял письмо и принялся было читать, но потом ошарашено поднял глаза и, сложив конверт, спрятал его под одежду.

      — Кипар донести, — язычник сглотнул и высунулся. Прячась по теням, он пересёк улицу и скрылся.

      Мосли ударила кулаком по каменной стене. Теперь она не сможет смотреть в глаза шерифу. Этим письмом она подписала себе приговор. Она предала стражу, но убийства невинных людей она терпеть не хотела. Пусть они другой веры, пусть их божество натворило что-то в городе — они всё равно люди. И некоторым из них нужна помощь. Вдруг болезнь Виктории — это новая чума, и лекарь был нужен им всем? Мосли сжала пальцы в кулак. Ей не хотелось вспоминать о Виктории, ведь тогда ей придётся вернуться домой раньше положенного. Что в итоге и произошло.

  


***

  


      Виктория нашлась в саду. Её волосы были заколоты в пучок, и лишь одна прядь выбивалась и спускалась локоном по щеке, скрывая трещину. Платье почти идеально облегало её по фигуре, а пояс подчёркивал талию. Её пальцы, хоть и были все в земле, выглядели изящнее, чем у некоторых светских дам-горожанок.

      Виктория нежно примяла землю вокруг саженца и полила его водой.

      — Ты рано, Астра моя, — Виктория поднялась и вытянула руки.

      — Так получилось, — Мосли облила водой из кувшина её ладони и подала полотенце. — Ты... Выглядишь лучше. — Мосли присмотрелась к лицу Виктории. Её кожа всё ещё была бледнее, чем у неё, но теперь хотя бы не казалась болезненной.

      — Твой сад прекрасен, Астра, — Виктория провела рукой по её рыжим волосам. — Ты мокрая, на твоей форме кровь... — Нежный взгляд сменился колючим, будто то была кровь язычника. — Тяжелый день?

      — Да... — Мосли посмотрела на свой нагрудник. Видимо, замаралась, прижимая того парня к стене. Но сегодня никто не пострадал, кроме, разве что, её карьеры. — Ничего страшного. Пошли в дом, уже поздно.

      — Как скажешь, моя Астра. 

      

***

      Ответ от язычников пришёл уже на следующий день. Всё тот же грач снова постучал в окно. Камера на воротах осветила птицу жёлтым светом, и Мосли тут же согнала её с подоконника, даже не забрав послание. Выбежав на улицу, она нашла в толпе хозяина птицы и отвела в сторону.

      — Никогда больше так не делай!

      — Кипар не знать...

      — В полночь встретимся в том же месте, где я дала тебе первое письмо. А теперь скройся, — Мосли сжала в руке послание и вздохнула. Взор камеры на воротах стражи сменился зелёным. Всё в порядке. Если бы камера имела разум, то саму Мосли уже давно надо было бы освещать жёлтым. Девушка сунула письмо за жилет униформы и зашла в «Хромой Буррик», удачно расположившийся прямо у здания, занимаемого стражей.

      — Так рано, юная леди? — приветливо улыбнулся бармен. — Или лейтенантам можно пить с обеда?

      — Дай...

      — У нас нет безалкогольного, лейтенант Мосли, — бармен достал кубок и налил вина. — Но я никому не скажу, — он подмигнул ей. Она кивнула и залпом осушила кубок, оставив на столе пару монет. — Возьмите отгул, юная леди, — бармен убрал бутылку вина на верхнюю полку. — Вам явно нездоровится.

      — Наверное, вы правы, — Мосли кивнула и вышла из «Буррика».

  


***

  


      — День ото дня всё раньше и раньше, — Виктория улыбнулась Мосли. Впервые они виделись днём, но солнце всё равно было скрыто дымом, так что даже с лампой вечером можно было увидеть больше, чем сейчас.

      — Кто у вас главный, Виктория?

      — Ты думаешь, я отвечу на этот вопрос лишь за еду, сад и ночлег?

      — Просишь денег?

      — Астра, милая, ты же знаешь, что они мне ни к чему, — Виктория не сдержала смешка и провела по лицу Мосли ладонью, пальцем коснувшись её губ. — Ты мне не веришь.

      — Нет.

      — А я не верю тебе.

      — Нет... — Мосли закрыла глаза, губ словно касался сочный фрукт, а запах тропических листьев и влажных джунглей окутывал всё сознание.

      — Мне нужно лишь доверие, моя Астра, — Виктория коснулась жилета Мосли, расстегнула пару пуговиц. На пол предательски выпало письмо. Мосли открыла глаза. — Что-то важное?

      — Письмо от ваших. Ещё не читала. В участке опасно.

      — Ты такая умная, — Виктория коснулась губами виска Мосли и отстранилась. — Не буду тебе мешать. Заварю пока чай, — она загадочно улыбнулась и оставила Мосли одну с письмом посреди коридора. Уши снова предательски пунцовели, а сердце заходилось в груди. Мосли сжала кулаки. Это всё какие-то чары языческих магов, не иначе. Она подняла письмо и развернула его. 

      «Сомневающийся страж города! Ты выбрал правильный путь, в отличие от своих сородичей...»

  


***

  


      — Виктория, — Мосли прошла на кухню и развернула письмо к ней. — Ваши лидеры достаточно умны, чтобы стройно излагать свои мысли и грамотно писать, но те язычники, которые встречались мне, мягко говоря, на такое были не способны.

      — Я бы могла обидеться, не будь ты права. Не все из нас получали образование, многие выросли в лесу, у таких же, как и они сами сейчас, безграмотных бездомных. Не все хотели учиться, не всем это нужно.

      — Если ещё хоть один язычник так близко подойдёт к зданию стражи, его сожгут на пороге. Там стоят турели, там ходит стража. Надо придумать какой-то знак, который будет понятен только нам.

      — Мы все отлично разбираемся в растениях. Все, кому разрешено ходить в город, знает его улицы. Можешь использовать это, — Виктория положила на стол ветку шалфея. — Даже тот, кто двух слов не свяжет, отличит шалфей от других трав. Один цветок от другого. Раз тебе до сих пор разрешают держать растения дома и в офисе, то никто не заподозрит, что ты превращаешь их в знаки для нас. — Виктория пододвинула к Мосли кружку с чаем. — Пей пока горячий.

      

***

      Прошло три дня, и Труарт снова вызвал Мосли к себе. Она исправно сдавала отчёты, брала патрули, проводила допросы, ловила преступников, но так и не прикоснулась к главной задаче — поимке и уничтожению язычников. Труарт молча ожидал каких-то слов от неё. Она же лишь гордо смотрела в ответ, давая понять, что уже всё сказала и мнения не поменяла. Более того, за эти дни она выяснила, что Труарта подкупили механисты, и вся эта охота на язычников никак не касалась прошлогоднего нападения. Все эти люди гибли по прихоти одного возомнившего себя божком человека, и не более.

      — Я сниму с тебя все полномочия по этому делу и передам их Хагену. Так ты очистишь свою совесть и сможешь заняться другими делами.

      — И это развяжет лейтенанту Хагену руки, но свяжет их мне?

      — Да, окончательно. Мне не нужны люди, не способные выполнять приказов.

      — Я отказываюсь.

      — Вот, — Труарт протянул приказ. — Сегодняшний рейд. Стоянка язычников, совсем новая. Либо ты идёшь на рейд вместо Хагена, либо я понижаю тебя, возможно, навсегда. Убить всех, живых не оставлять.

      Мосли холодно посмотрела на шерифа. Купленная тварь, без грамма совести, распоряжается их званиями. И эта та городская стража, в которую она верила? В которую хотела попасть ещё с детства? Мосли взяла приказ и вписала своё имя в графу ответственного за рейд.

      — Удачной охоты, лейтенант Мосли. Ты и правда лучший мой лейтенант, я знал, что могу на тебя положиться.

      — Служу городской страже, шериф Труарт, — металлически отчеканила она и вышла из кабинета.

  


***

  


      — Лейтенант Хаген сегодня не пойдёт с нами? А эта рыжая справится?

      Мосли не обращала внимания на шёпот за спиной. Отряд для рейдов состоял целиком из новичков. Они не знали, чего стоит Мосли. Но зато, конечно, не упускали возможности усомниться в способностях женщин. Мосли закрепила нагрудник и поправила лёгкую броню на руках.

      — Убрать масло, — скомандовала Мосли и жестом указала на полки, куда следовало вернуть бочки.

      — Но как же рейд, лейтенант...

      — Вас не учили, как убивать, не поднимая шум на пять кварталов? Убери копьё и возьми меч. Кто из вас умеет стрелять? Нормально, а не лишь бы нормы в академии сдать.

      Количество желающих тут же сократилось до одного.

      — Возьми стрелы и лук. Выходим через пять минут. И снимите тяжёлую броню. Стражники не должны бояться ран.

      Отряд шёл ровно, почти как патруль. Этих язычники не боялись, они давно научились притворяться пьяницами и бездомными для обычных рядовых. Но если кто-то сдавал место их стоянки, то Хаген тут же проходился напалмом по всем, даже если там могли оказаться простые бездомные. Об этом всё равно никто не узнал бы. Мосли достала арбалет и выстрелила в стоящего на посту язычника. Стрела пронзила глаз мужчины, следующий за этим удар короткого ножа вскрыл ему глотку, до того, как он начал бы орать. Мосли знаком скомандовала начать атаки. Она вошла в одну из палаток, не обнажая меча. Короткий заточенный клинок вскрывал глотки спящих язычников, как мягкое мясо ягнёнка. Ещё вчера она чистила этим лезвием яблоки для Виктории, теперь она перерезает им глотки её соплеменников. Так невовремя нахлынувшее воспоминание на секунду замедлило её действия, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы её меч оказался в руках язычника, появившегося у неё за спиной.

      — Предатель... человечишка... — прошипел тот.

      Мосли наклонилась и ударом брони отбила махнувший перед ней меч. Рывком повалив на землю язычника, она вонзила клинок ему под подбородок, продавливая его вперёд, сквозь носоглотку к мозгу, нажимая на рукоять. Кровь пузырями поднималась из его открытого рта и тонкими струйками стекала из уголков глаз и носа.

      — Вы в порядке, лейтенант?.. — один из стражников подошёл ближе и остановился.

      — Я же приказала молчать, пока не закончим, — шёпотом ответила она и вытащила клинок из язычника, подобрав свой меч, который лежал за головой у осмелившегося на неё напасть человека.

      — Мы... мы закончили, — сглотнув сказал стражник. — Никто не сбежал, все мертвы. Это был последний.

      — Отлично, — Мосли резким движением встряхнула клинок и убрала его за пояс. — Собрать тела на повозку, мы возвращаемся.

  


***

  


      Труарт встретил отряд с одобрением. Он похвалил Мосли, но та молча смотрела на красный пион, видневшийся в её окне.

      — На сегодня моя смена окончена, — она склонила голову. — Я домой.

      По пути она зашла в переулок и выбросила письмо, написанное несколько дней назад. Она знала, что сегодня Труарт отправит её на этот рейд, но надежда на то, что ей разрешат задержать язычников, а не убивать их, не давала ей отправить это письмо. Чаша её терпения переполнилась кровью умерших от её рук невинных людей.

      Мосли зашла в дом и молча посмотрела на Викторию. Та стояла, обняв себя руками. Чёрное платье почти скрывало её в тёмноте прихожей, но зелёные глаза впивались в Мосли, словно шипы дикой розы. Девушка не стала оправдываться, она расстегнула ремни брони, роняя её прямо на пол, туда же отправились шлем, окровавленный клинок и ремень, удерживавший ножны с мечом. Она с ненавистью сняла с себя окровавленную форму и подошла к Виктории, которая всё это время не спускала с неё глаз. Казалось, она даже не моргала.

      — Чего ты сейчас хочешь больше всего? — спокойно спросила Виктория.

      — Умереть...

      — Ответь честно, — она положила ладонь на обнажённую грудь Мосли.

      — Убить Труарта. Убить Хагена. Убить их всех, — Мосли закрыла глаза, погружаясь в пленительный запах цветущего поля красных маков, шелест сухой травы и шум реки. Лишь грубая кожа ладоней Виктории, которые касались её тела, напоминали ей о том, где она и что сделала. — Ты убьёшь меня?

      — Нет, никто тебя не убьёт.

      Мосли почувствовала поцелуй на своих губах, но ей так не хотелось открывать глаза, чтобы возвращаться в реальность с этого макового поля, где не было десятка убитых по её приказу. Она чувствовала удивительную лёгкость, её тело будто отеряло весь свой вес, и пленительный запах цветов нежно обволакивал её, заставляя расслабиться.

      — Тебе нужна ванна, — нежно пронеслось сквозь туман прежде, чем Мосли окончательно потеряла связь с реальностью. 

  


***

  


      

      Утром Мосли проснулась в спальне. Она села на кровати и подтянула ноги к себе, уткнувшись в колени лбом. Серое небо скрывало от жителей время, но часы напротив кровати всегда напоминали, когда начало смены. Она открыла рот, но не произнесла ни звука. Она чувствовала, что Виктории здесь больше нет, и звать её было бесполезно. Мосли молча представляла, что Виктория никуда не исчезла. Может, она где-то в саду, ухаживает за растениями. Или на кухне, готовит чай из трав. Или пишет список того, что надо будет потом купить на рынке. Мосли спустила ноги с кровати и посмотрела на часы. Служба начиналась через два часа. Она умылась в пустой ванной, сама заплела себе косу, надела рубашку и жилет. Съела в одиночестве свой завтрак и вышла в прихожую. На пороге всё так же лежала её окровавленная одежда и доспехи. Мосли собрала всё в мешок и вышла в сторону здания городской стражи. На работе её впервые за долгое время встретили с уважением и даже каким-то одобрением. Так было только после нашествия тварей, но тогда Мосли чувствовала гордость за спасение горожан, сейчас же — лишь опустошение. Она отдала прачке свою форму и доспехи на чистку. Труарт встретил её радостным приветствием, но она не одарила его даже взглядом. Она даже не заметила опечатанный кабинет Хагена и заперлась у себя. Убрав с подоконника красный пион, она посмотрела на чистый лист на столе. Какое письмо написать следующим? Извиниться за всё? Сказать, что не могла иначе? Мосли опустила перо в чернильницу и вывела в заголовке: «Отчёт о проделанной работе. Зачистка квадрата C07 по приказу № 286-K».

  


***

  


      Пропажу Хагена Мосли заметила не сразу. Кажется, того обвинили в какой-то краже — в подробности она не вдавалась.

      Она взяла отпуск. Труарт удивился: он планировал снова отправить её на рейд, а без Хагена у него вообще не оставалось лейтенантов, но Мосли удалось убедить его в том, что она не в состоянии сейчас работать по причине временного недуга. 

      В доме Мосли казалось, что каждая стена звенит от одного лишь вздоха, а сад будто скучал по Виктории; каждая ветка и травинка напоминали теперь о ней. Они будто наполнились жизнью. Распустились бутоны, вновь зацвели давно засохшие кусты. Мосли закрывала глаза и пряталась в их тени, будто они могли её защитить от всего мира.

      На третий день под дверью нашлась ветвь шалфея. Мосли пришла на место в полночь, без оружия и брони, готовая получить стрелу в затылок за содеянное, но ничего не произошло. Она вернулась домой и долго не решалась открыть найденный конверт. Выдохнув, она взяла нож и вскрыла бумагу. На стол выпало несколько семян и письмо.

      «Моя Астра,

      Я нашла агента, как ты и просила, но всё ещё не знаю о твоём плане. Надеюсь, ты там не покрываешься мхом, страдая у себя в саду?»

      Мосли тихо рассмеялась сжимая в руках письмо от главы язычников, с которым общалась всё это время. Слезы крупными каплями падали на бумагу, размывая чернила. Она с трудом дочитала это письмо позже, но сейчас не могла сдержать ни смеха, ни слёз. 

      

***

      План по убийству Труарта был ни ахти каким. Мосли смогла найти ключ от балкона и карту поместья шерифа. Смогла узнать количество охранников и распорядок его дня. Она рассказала обо всём язычникам, но ей по-прежнему казалось, что она что-то упускала. Нет, не совесть мучила её — её угрызений она чувствовала с последнего разговора с шерифом. Тому не было совестно убивать язычников, ей не было совестно убивать его — всё было честно.

      Когда с утра прогремела тревога и почти все были вызваны в дом Труарта, она знала, что всё уже кончено. Дело было исполнено, и теперь всему пришёл конец. Она прошла мимо кабинета шерифа. Смерть Труарта была установлена ещё ночью, к вечеру они поднимут его бумаги и найдут её, следующего шерифа, и никто и слова против не скажет. Потому что она — та самая Мосли, которая отбивалась от тварей, та самая Мосли, которая идеально провела рейд на язычников. Та самая Мосли, которая помогла убить шерифа Труарта, отравлявшего городскую стражу.

  


***

  


      Но новости с места убийства заставили её волноваться. Ассасин обронил на месте преступления ключ с кольцом Мосли, но следователи всё равно винили язычников. Как ни пыталась она втолковать всем, что язычники были на такое не способны, а если бы и были, то уже бы давно всё провернули, не дожидаясь стольких смертей, но слушать её не хотели. Она написала обеспокоенное письмо, но что-то всё равно казалось неправильным, будто где-то был просчёт. Следующий пион уже означал не письмо от Мосли, как раньше. В полночь она, пригрозив клинком, приказала пришедшему язычнику отвести её в их стан лично.

      

***

      Усеянные трупами механистов и язычников поля были отвратительны. Дети, женщины, беззащитные мужчины. Вряд ли кто-то из них сопротивлялся. Мосли давно уже не держала агента, тот вёл её сам, она лишь старалась не отставать и не отвлекаться на причудливые огоньки, будто следящие за ней. Пройдя через портал, они оказались в до ужаса странном месте, которое встретило их растениями, высотой с трёхлетнего ребёнка. Вместо бутона цветка там красовался огромный глаз, который смотрел прямо на Мосли. Она сглотнула и поглядела на язычника. Тот даже внимания на это не обратил.

      — Тебе велено ждать здесь, — сказал он после небольшой паузы и пошёл вперёд.

      — Велено?.. — Мосли отошла в сторону от «глазастых цветов» и уткнулась спиной в дерево.

      — Велено, — мягкий голос за спиной прозвучал звонче привычного. Руки Виктории обвили её со спины. Мосли провела ладонью — кожа Виктории была словно молодой побег: ни единой трещины, лишь твердый ровный ствол. Мосли потупила взгляд. Комок встал у горла.

      — Страшно?

      — Нет, — после небольшой паузы ответила Мосли и провела по зелёной руке, обхватившей её за талию. — Ты больше не похожа на сухое дерево, — Мосли улыбнулась. — Тебе стало лучше?

      — В этом лесу мне всегда лучше, моя дорогая Астра, — Виктория опустила ладонь ниже по животу Мосли. Та открыла рот, ахнув. Уши снова предательски запунцовели. 

      — Подожди, — Мосли убрала её руку и отошла в сторону, наконец, развернувшись к Виктории лицом. Её тело не скрывала одежда, да и не зачем было его скрывать. Она была словно молодое деревце в этом лесу, её зеленая кожа без единой трещины теперь казалась просто нереальной. Мосли прикоснулась к телу Виктории и провела пальцами по руке. — Это и правда ты? Кто ты? 

      Виктория улыбнулась и склонилась к уху Мосли.

      — Закрой глаза.

      Мосли послушно закрыла глаза. Она почувствовала, как её обвивают лианы, надёжно обхватывая за пояс. Ноги оторвались от земли, и она взмыла куда-то вверх. Стало страшно, но её руки коснулась Виктория. Её спокойный голос отгонял все сомнения.

      — Как ты думаешь, кто я?

      — Маг язычников?.. — Мосли почувствовала, как опускается на мягкую, словно шёлк, ткань. Ей всё ещё не разрешили открыть глаза, поэтому она не знала точно, что это было.

      — Даже и близко нет, — Виктория рассмеялась и коснулась руки Мосли. Твёрдое дерево сменилось мягким листом, прикосновения заставляли сердце трепетать, а дыхание давно сбилось. — Ты знаешь, кому поклоняются язычники?

      — Трикстеру? Бог хаоса и природы... — Мосли выгнулась навстречу расстёгивающим её одежду пальцам.

      — Больше хаоса и фауны, — усмехнулась Виктория, её пальцы коснулись обнаженного живота Мосли, её боевых шрамов. — Он наслал на вас тех зверей тогда. И был моим очень близким другом. Я не маг язычников, — Виктория прикоснулась губами к шраму. Её поцелуй был словно прикосновение лепестков розы. Мосли почти открыла глаза, но пока держалась, сжимая кулаки. — Я гораздо хуже и сильнее мага язычников, — она улыбнулась и провела языком по телу девушки к груди. — Нимфа, дриада, олицетворение флоры — зови меня как хочешь, но я не простой маг язычников.

      — Как тебя зовут?

      — Виктория, — мягко, но чуть удивлённо ответила та, не ожидая именно такого вопроса.

      — Тогда я буду называть тебя Викторией, — Мосли открыла глаза и притянула её для поцелуя. Сладкий, сочный поцелуй, будто сок свежего персика растекался по губам. Только после него Мосли, наконец, смогла осмотреться: в этом месте ветви, словно решётки клетки, сплетались вместе, едва пропуская солнечный свет в их ложе. Огромные листья создавали пол и часть стен. А лежала она не на ткани, а на лепестках гигантского цветка.

      — Ты всё-таки открыла глаза, хотя я тебе этого не разрешала, моя Астра.

      — Я не твой язычник и не обязана подчиняться, — Мосли с улыбкой позволила снять с себя штаны и сапоги.

      — Но ты «мой лейтенант М», — процитировала последнее письмо Виктория. — Моя личная Астра, — её пальцы женщины ниже, проникая через половые губы, обвели холмик клитора, заставляя Мосли застонать в голос. Виктория опустилась ниже. Лианы обхватили ноги девушки, разводя их в стороны и крепко удерживая.

      Зелёный взгляд скрылся за черными волосами и теперь уже не был виден из-за груди Мосли. Она даже не пыталась сдерживать стоны, когда язык Виктории коснулся её клитора и половых губ. Её дыхание, словно мята, обжигало разогретое тело и приносило удивительные ощущения. Леди Мосли? Лейтенант городской стражи? Она забыла все свои звания, забыла, кто она и как её зовут, лишь «Виктория» с придыханием сейчас срывалось с её губ. Внизу живота всё свело, ноги напряглись до кончиков пальцев, грудь вздымалась.

      Виктория усмехнулась, глядя на Мосли сверху. Она даже не спрашивала, нравится ли ей, она видела и знала. Губы Мосли приоткрылись, моля о поцелуе, и Виктория не смогла отказать. Пальцы обвели изгиб груди, напряженный сосок, опустились ниже по телу.

      — Ты же помнишь, что я хуже обычного мага, — шепнула Виктория.

      Мосли широко распахнула глаза, почувствовав, как пальцы в ней превращаются в лианы и удлиняются, проникая глубже, листьями раскручиваясь внутри. Она вцепилась в руку Виктории. Та склонилась ниже, садистски улыбаясь.

      — Мне остановиться?

      — Не-нет... — отрывисто ответила Мосли и обняла Викторию за шею. — Я полностью... Твой лейтенант... Твоя Астра... Я хочу этого.

      Виктория улыбнулась и, убрав назад рыжие волосы, поцеловала её в лоб.

***

      Мосли лежала на груди Виктории, обводя её пальцем. Ей нравилась эта приятная усталость в теле, эти нежно окутывающие её лепестки. Этот взгляд зелёных глаз. Виктория провела по животу Мосли ладонью, выводя какой-то из своих знаков. Знак осветился зелёным и остался чёрным рисунком на коже.

      — Ты всё-таки съела те семена? Так рано? — Виктория поцеловала её в лоб. — Я не думала, что ты решишься.

      — Меня на пути к цели не остановить, — ответила Мосли, нахмурившись. Это недоверие ей не понравилось. Она оседлала Викторию и сложила руки на груди.

      — Но это же была моя цель, — женщина коснулась рисунка на животе Мосли. — Тебе придётся многому научиться с ними, моя Астра...

      — Если ты моя цель, значит твоя цель может стать и моей, — Мосли положила свою ладонь поверх руки Виктории и склонилась для поцелуя. — Вместе мы справимся... — Виктория долго не отвечала. — Мы же будем вместе?..

      — Я сделаю всё возможное, моя Астра, — она мягко улыбнулась, убирая прядь рыжих волос за ухо девушки свободной рукой. — Но мне нужно защищать этот город. Я не могу дать погибнуть своим детям... Всем своим детям, — она горько улыбнулась. С той же интонацией говорил отец, когда уходил на войну несколько лет назад. Так говорила Мосли своей матери, когда шла отбивать Город от тварей. Но вернулся только один из них. И сейчас у Мосли было плохое предчувствие. Она улеглась на груди Виктории, прижимаясь как можно крепче.

      — Ты должна вернуться. Я буду помогать...

      — Нет, ты не пойдёшь в город. Пока всё не закончится, там слишком опасно. Мы с бедным Гарреттом закончим, и тогда ты сможешь вернуться, если будет куда.

      — Я буду ждать тебя здесь, чтобы ни случилось. Я вылечу тебя от любых ран. Возвращайся во что бы то ни стало, неязычница Виктория, — с улыбкой сказала Мосли и поцеловала Викторию.


End file.
